Lettre à mon père
by Elro
Summary: Phase d'observation au Premier Âge. Défi du poney : M-preg. OS


**Le choix des thèmes des défis nous surprendra toujours ! Le M-Preg à la sauce Tolkien...**

 **J'espère que celui-ci vous plaira ! Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

Chers père et grand-père,

J'ignore si ce message saura vous parvenir mais la corneille que j'ai rencontrée n'a eu de cesse de me harceler jusqu'à ce que je lui confie ce rapport. Il est évident que je garde une copie sur moi en attendant de vous revoir, mais ne le dirai pas à ce volatile qui semble avoir une estime de soi fort prononcée et un goût immodéré pour la flatterie.

Voilà bien des lunes que j'ai quitté la cité de Tumunzahar et le mont Dolmed n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Il me semble le distinguer parfois mais ce n'est qu'une faiblesse de mon esprit qui tente de me faire renoncer à ma mission. Le confort de ma terre ne sera que la récompense de ma tâche achevée.

Je suis sur les traces d'un groupe d'une cinquantaine de Premiers Nés. Comment entrer en contact avec eux ? Que pouvons-nous apprendre d'eux ? Seront-ils fiables si nous nous alliions à eux ? Un échange commercial pourrait-il être envisageable ? Dans quelle mesure sont-ils différents de nous ? À ce jour, il est encore bien difficile d'avoir la moindre certitude et je ne parierais pas un poil de barbe sur une alliance.

Comme vous me l'aviez conseillé avant mon départ, je reste discret et nul n'a encore su s'apercevoir de ma présence. Leur inconscience sera leur perte car je ne suis pas le seul à les suivre. Les grands loups et les orcs restent à prudente distance, mais ils ne sont jamais loin.

Mais non, ils dansent sous la lune, ils chantent sous le soleil, festoient tout ce temps. Tout porte à croire que leur grande taille prive leur esprit d'air et de sagacité. Ce qu'ils appellent musique est tout bonnement intolérable pour les oreilles. J'ai tenté d'y enfoncer ma barbe, mais c'est inutile, le crissement de leurs instruments est si strident que j'ai dû m'éloigner. Les autres créatures également. Peut-être est-ce là, l'arme secrète dont les a pourvus leur Créateur afin de s'assurer de leur survie.

Ils se couvrent le corps de fleurs. Sans doute pensent-ils être dissimulés du regard de tous et en sécurité ainsi travestis ? Ils sont éveillés depuis bien plus longtemps que nous autres Khazâd et pourtant, ils ne travaillent ni le cuir ni le métal, à peine le bois pour ces atroces flûtiaux mais également des arcs légers qui pourraient s'avérer assez efficaces s'ils ne s'obstinaient pas à ne viser que de pauvres fruits. J'en ai fait quelques croquis et ai récupéré les restes d'un arc cassé. Il sera aisé de le copier et de l'améliorer pour en faire une arme redoutable et très maniable.

Avez-vous déjà eu l'occasion d'observer une harde de cerfs ? Tous se ressemblent et lorsque l'un d'eux devine la présence d'un prédateur, ceux-ci fuient tous ensemble. Et bien malin est le loup qui saura repérer un unique individu à pourchasser parmi la masse en mouvement. Il semble que les Premiers Nés usent de cette même stratégie car ils sont tous identiques. Malgré des jours entiers à les observer, je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'identifier le moindre individu. Mâles et femelles sont d'ailleurs difficilement différentiables, hormis une certaine protubérance sur le torse chez une partie d'entre eux. Aucune similitude avec nous autres, Torses Larges, ici, il ne s'agit que d'un amas disgracieux qui semble gêner plus que nécessaire les femmes qui en sont pourvues. Leur nombre paraît relativement équilibré.

J'ai eu la surprise d'assister, il y a quelques mois, à la naissance d'un des leurs. Figurez-vous que c'est justement l'une de ces femmes qui l'a porté ! J'ai d'abord supposé que mes constatations étaient faussées, que je n'avais pas su identifier les genres des Premiers Nés mais après avoir pu observer ce phénomène à plusieurs reprises, je peux désormais affirmer que chez ces étranges créatures, ce ne sont pas les pères qui portent les enfants.

Ilùvatar a décidément eu de bien drôles d'idées en créant cette race.

Que vos barbes poussent toujours plus drues.

Ubluk.


End file.
